


Joy Ride

by asiramx



Series: The New Yellow Paladin [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: Hunk takes Allura on a ride on his newly appointed Lion.
Series: The New Yellow Paladin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/847005
Kudos: 2





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused, it takes place right after training is essential.   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208848  
It's also part of the Yellow Paladin series that has context. It's my fault for not updating so much.   
A short one but more is coming.

"You are so lucky. Father has told me I must focus on ruling Altea. I tried---" Allura paused, swishing her head from side to side to see if her Father is around. Once satisfied her father won't hear her. She resumes.

"I went to the hangar to see if the Blue Lion will accept me as her Paladin." Thin lines etched into a frown, "But no such luck. She has her guard up and will not even speak to me."

"You shouldn't do that, princess." Hunk cautioned, "Your father will be angry." 

"What my father doesn't know won't hurt him." Allura sticks her tongue out at Hunk.

"I suppose...." 

"How is your father, Hunk?" Allura brought her feet close to her chest, "I heard, he is to pass down his status as Paladin to you."

"He is." Hunk smiled at her, "Just not yet. I think he wants to be Paladin for a little longer." 

Both children watch petals of the Juniberry flowers dance in the air. It is a nice day in Altea. The children are outside surrounded by Juniberry flowers. It was one of Allura's favorite spots to have a reprieve from her royal duties as a Princess.

"I bet Coran is looking for you." Hunk jokes.

"Probably." Her eyes peeled away from the Yellow Paladin towards the Yellow Lion, "You should take me on a tour of the Yellow Lion."

"A tour?"

"I've never seen the inside of the Lion before." Allura rose from the grassy terrain. Her eyes sparkled with joy, "Come on, Hunk! Please!"

"I... " Hunk wasn't permitted to pilot the Yellow Lion unless Gyrgan is present. It wasn't like he didn't trust Hunk. He did. But, Hunk didn't know everything about piloting the Yellow Lion and he rather be there to witness Hunk flying Yellow more.

"I don't know, Princess."

"Please." Allura pouted. Making one of cute faces when she wanted something. It worked for everyone but her father. 

Hunk frowned at the princess. Not able to resist her charm.

"Fiiine. Let's hurry before Gyrgan finds out." 

"Yes, Thank you, Hunk! I shall reward you with the sua's moon pies when we get back! I heard it was sweet." 

"Mmmmmm...." Hunk licked his lips together. Those moon pies are good." The Sua's are tall humanoid creatures that worshipped the stars. You can tell by the robes they wear. Their constellations often coated it.

They also cook really well.

"Come on, Hunk!"

\--------

"How marvelous." Allura walked around the interior of the Yellow Lion in amazement. She traces her fingers on the walls. Imagine a Lion being made of pure quintessence! Oh, how she hoped to fly her own Lion!

"It's a lot bigger than I expected. Well, I expected it. The Yellow lion  **IS** big."

"He's resilient. Yellow has taken onslaughts of lasers with little to no damage." Hunk explained with pride clear in his tone, "He is slow when flying."

"It's because he is huge and takes much more damage than any other Lion." Allura should know, she looked at the schematics while her father wasn't looking.

"This is my first time in one of the Lions." She said in awe.

Hunk clasps his hands together, "Okay, so! You saw everything you had to see! We should get going before your father finds out you're here!"

"Can you fly?" Allura asked. A mischievous grin spreads across her face.

"Uh." Hunk glanced over towards the cockpit, "We only came to see the Lion, remember?!"

"Aww, Hunk. I heard you were an excellent pilot! Father told me so!"

"Your father?" Hunk blinked in surprise. While he was a good pilot. So as the Paladins say to him often. He was nothing compared to Gyrgan.

"They were discussing it." It was the truth. She would not lie to Hunk that way. Gyrgan would often gush about Hunk's flying. Rough around the edges, but he would easily adapt to the controls.

"Come on, Hunk!"

"Okay." Hunk hesitantly approached the pilot's chair. Quiznak, they were screwed. Gyrgan will chide him for piloting the Lion without his supervision. Regardless, it seems Yellow did not object to this.

Not even once he tries to scold Hunk for flying him.

The controls illuminate a bright yellow to welcome its Paladin. Hunk sat down on the chair. The chair brought him towards the controls, "I need you hold on to something, Princess."

Hunk pushed on the throttle. The Lion took off. Allura stumbled back before grabbing on a railing. Instead of sitting down, she walked forward to see the insides of the Yellow Lion.

"Amazing!" She squealed, seeing the Castle from a higher distance. Wow, Hunk is right. The Yellow Lion is slow. But, that didn't matter to her. She's in the left Leg of Voltron. This is amazing!

"I want to see what Yellow can do. The training grounds, are over there." Allura points towards the training grounds. Hunk was familiar with it, that was where he underwent a trial to become a Paladin. The simulations were realistic due to being based on real events. Not to mention, brutal. 

"I feel like I'm taking these tests all over again!" Hunk whined.

"Oh, come now! It will be quick!" Allura waved away his concerns, "What has Gyrgan spoken to you about what Yellow can do?"

"Well, he can go underground." Hunk explained, "I have done little of it, because---"

"Do it!"

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Hunk exclaimed. 

"Why?!"

"Please?" Allura's grin widens.

Hunk's eyes lingered onto Allura. She can convince everyone with that smile of hers. 

"I'm telling you right now that he spins when going underground." 

Hunk took a deep breath. All that spinning will make him hurl, "Just this once." Below The Yellow Lion. His claws grew bigger to dig through any chunk of rock.

Hunk braced himself. It happened before. Gyrgan showed him what Yellow was capable of. One of these moves was the Yellow Lion bursting through the ground. The worst part? Yellow Lion spun while doing it.

The Yellow Lion began spinning. Allura yelled out in surprise. She clutched onto the railing as the Lion spins towards the ground.

"By Willow! Why did I let you talk me into this?!" 

"It's so fast!" Allura screamed in excitement. Despite holding on to the railing for dear life. She is happy. She hadn't this much fun in quite some time. Allura had been stuck with her duties as a future Queen. 

Yellow hit the ground. It felt like hours, but in a few ticks that were out of the ground and soaring through the air.

"I'm so dead!" Hunk cried out.

Hunk pulled back on the controls; making the Yellow Lion halt. The lion's pace slowed down until the Lion came to a full stop. 

"That was fun!" Allura appeared behind Hunk's chair, jumping up and down.

"It was not!"

"It was to!"

A screen appeared in front of him. It’s distorted at first before the form took its shape. Alfor look of annoyance is plain, but is nowhere near angry. 

At this, Allura lowered herself behind the chair.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty! I didn't mean to---" 

" _ Allura _ !" Alfor sighed over the coms, "Come out and explain yourself!" 

"Yes, father?" Allura poked her head from behind the chair. 

"What did I tell you about entering a Lion without a Paladin's permission?"

"She had mines, Your Majesty." Hunk replied. Even if Allura begged him to let her in. She was curious, and he didn't blame for it. In addition, Hunk didn't want her to face the consequences alone.

"Is Malosi okay?" Gyrgan emerged from behind Alfor. His face is mixed with both worry and happiness. Partly because he is not hurt. 

"He is fine " Alfor responded, "I see you had a bit of a joyride."

"It was my fault. I pushed him to do it." Allura planted a hand on Hunk's shoulders, "I wanted to see what the Yellow Lions capabilities were." 

"Is this true, Malosi?"

"I should have spoken to Gyrgan first before taking off. Sorry!" Hunk waved awkwardly, smiling sheepishly at his mentor. 

Gyrgan sighed in relief, "You could have gotten hurt!" 

"I know. I'm sorry." Thin lines curved, into a frown. "I accept any consequences---"

"No _ , I will."  _ Allura cuts him off, "I will take whatever punishment you give me. But, do not punish Hunk for something I did!

Silence befell the cockpit before a smile widens across the king's face, "I told you she would be a good queen." 

"Oh, I believe it." Gyrgan said, "She takes after you."

"Oh?"

Gyrgan narrowed his eyes at Alfor, "she's just as reckless as you are." 

"I think Malosi has a spark of rebellion that you may have not realized." Alfor retorted, "I think he is growing up."

Gyrgan's eyes met Hunk's. Judging by his face. He was not angry. Hunk has never really seen the Paladin angry and he is sure as hell didn't want to. Hunk never thought about treading that line because he didn't have to. Hunk would never do anything to upset him. 

"Thanks for making me feel old, Alfor." 

"It is my pleasure."

"Malosi." Gyrgan sighs, "For the love of Willow. Please do not do that again."

"Yes, Gyrgan." Hunk felt a pang of guilt for worrying his mentor. Even if the Paladin wasn't angry with him.

\-----

"I am sorry, Hunk. I should have heeded your warnings. It is my fault. I am, however, happy that you're not in trouble. I was hoping in some sort of way, I can prove to my father I can handle a Lion."

"That plan didn't work out so well, didn't it?" Hunk jokes. In response, Allura huffed at him. 

"You worthy of the title of Paladin Of Voltron, Hunk." Allura smiles, settling herself next to the future Paladin. 

"You'd make for a good Queen. I would be honored to serve you."

A small tint of pink is visible on her cheeks, "You're just saying that."

"I'm not." 

"Thank you, Hunk. I look forward to working with you in the future." 

"I do too." Hunk flashed a smile. He extends her hand towards the princess who gladly accepts his hand, "Let's get back to the castle."


End file.
